villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Deuce
Samuel Deuce is the biological father of Night Owl and was the one responsible for carving the Sigils that scar Michel's body - he was a cruel and abusive man whose obsession with the occult left many lives in ruin. Although Samuel Deuce was believed to have died in prison in reality he is very much alive and an active force of evil in the world. History Samuel Deuce was a cruel and abusive man who became the father of a son who he treated as a lab animal rather than a human being, confining him to the family basement and carving five Sigils into the young boy's flesh he often beat Michel and tried to break his body and mind so as to observe how an individual with severe psychological and physical problems would function with occult abilities. When Michel proved resilient to his many attempts to break him Samuel decided to abduct several youngsters from the local community and performed similar tests on them - succeeding in breaking several bodies and minds in the process, however by this time Samuel's insanity was noticed by others and authorities were called to the Deuce household. Upon discovering the tortured youngsters and the imprisoned Michel the authorities arrested Samuel and it did not take long for a court to find him guilty of numerous crimes - sentenced to life imprisonment (despite being criminally insane) Samuel was sent to a maximum security prison and left to rot. Yet Samuel was not so easily defeated, activating his Sigil of Ashes he successfully tricked the world into believing he was dead and began a new life for himself as a wandering criminal intent on continuing his mad quest to study the occult while abusing any who got in his way.. Close Encounters Samuel Deuce appears briefly in Close Encounters where it is revealed he had knowledge of Dbiel and the Tall Man yet was happy to allow the creatures to cause havoc so that he could learn more about Subterra - he is technically the "bigger bad" of that storyarc (befitting his role as the "bigger bad" of the entire Night Owl mythos). Appearance Samuel is a tall man with long hair and a bushy beard, both of which have turned grey with age - he dresses in a black trench coat and black cowboy hat complete with heavy boots and simple pants: when he removes his shirt two Sigils are visible: one on his right chest and another on his left shoulder, both angry and raw in appearance. Personality Samuel is an evil man, there is no other way to describe him, he views others as experiments and has a pathological hatred for mankind that seems to dictate his actions - the depths of Samuel's depravity can be seen in the fact some of his first victims were children and that he has never once shown remorse over his horrific acts of torture and abuse, in fact the only thing Samuel has admitted to regretting is that he has not yet found a way to break his son's body and mind permanently.. Powers / Abilities *'Occult Knowledge' (Samuel Deuce is an expert on occult beings and places, surpassing his son many times over in this regard) *'Sigil of Kings' (Samuel Deuce has the Sigil of Kings, granting him the ability to speak and understand all languages and thoughts as well as command the minds of both sentient beings and lesser-animals.) *'Sigil of Ashes' (Samuel Deuce has the Sigil of Ashes, allowing him to command flame and also grants limited immortality in the sense that should he die he may be brought back to life via cremation, burning the old body to ash but spawning a new one in the process.) *'Necromancy' (Samuel Deuce can raise and communicate with the dead) *'Demonology' (Samuel Deuce is able to summon demons and call on demonic powers to perform dark rituals) Category:Character Category:Major Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Empowered Category:Queen-Misery Category:Neutral Evil